


Papa

by CandyParkFest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyParkFest/pseuds/CandyParkFest
Summary: Hyunchan kecil menanyakan keberadaan Papanya dan Chanyeol kembali terjatuh pada kenangan lamanya.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	Papa

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Cerita dengan banyak kilas balik. 
> 
> Twitter: @chocoidyeol 

“Hyunchan, tunggu Ayah!”

Langkah si kecil terhenti dan ia terkekeh saat ia mendapati sang ayah masih berada beberapa meter di belakangnya. “Ah, Ayah lambat!” seru si kecil saat pria tinggi itu kini berada di dekatnya.

“Anak yang sedang berulang tahun tidak sabaran rupanya,” ia tersenyum dan mengusap lembut kepala anaknya sebelum mereka memasuki restoran kesukaan si kecil.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Park Hyunchan yang kelima.

Jadi tentu saja Chanyeol, sang ayah, dengan sengaja menjemput jagoan kecilnya dari taman kanak-kanak dan membawa anak itu pergi untuk menikmati hari mereka; menonton film di bioskop, bermain di pusat permainan, dan menikmati waktu makan mereka di restoran terbaik menurut si kecil.

Hanya ada Chanyeol dan Hyunchan. 

Tidak ada salah satu dari kedua neneknya yang biasanya akan menemani Hyunchan hingga lelaki tinggi yang menjadi ayahnya itu pulang dari kantor, atau salah satu dari kedua kakeknya yang biasanya akan membelikan beberapa kudapan secara diam-diam, ataupun si cantik yang akan membawanya pergi ketika wanita itu sedang tidak sibuk.

Si cantik, atau itulah apa yang kakak perempuan Chanyeol ajarkan pada Hyunchan untuk memanggilnya.

Chanyeol selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, jadi ia sering meminta orang tuanya atau mertuanya atau kakak perempuannya untuk menjaga Hyunchan hingga ia kembali dari urusan pekerjaan. 

Hyunchan kecil sangat bahagia ketika ia melihat ayahnya berada di pintu gerbang untuk menanti kepulangannya. Chanyeol tak dapat menahan tawa kecilnya ketika ia mengingat bagaimana Hyunchan berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk erat kakinya.

“Ayah!”

“Huh?” Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya ketika Hyunchan memanggilnya dengan keras. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia menemukan seorang pelayan tersenyum canggung padanya. Lelaki tinggi itu meringis dan segera memesankan pesanan mereka. 

Ketika pelayan itu pergi, Chanyeol mendapati Hyunchan terlihat murung dan sesekali menatap sekitarnya. “Ada apa, hm? Sesuatu mengganggumu?”

“A-ayah…”

“Hm?”

Hyunchan menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. “Ada apa?” tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

“K-ketika aku melihat teman-temanku, aku melihat mereka memiliki dua orang tua. Lalu... kenapa aku hanya memiliki ayah?”

Chanyeol terhenti.

Ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa akan tiba saat-saat di mana Hyunchan akan menanyakan hal ini. Ia juga telah mempersiapkan jawabannya sejak hari pertama ketika dunia Chanyeol hancur.

Namun sesuatu dalam hati Chanyeol kembali berdegup kencang dan membuka luka lamanya.

"Hyunchan, kau memiliki seorang Papa… dan ia… ia sangat cantik." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis setelahnya, membayangkan wajah kekasihnya dalam pikirannya.

"Seorang… papa?"

.

.

.

_Saat kau masih berada di genggamanku: Kacang Kecil._

Chanyeol tak dapat menahan senyumnya sejak ia melangkahkan kaki menuju mobil yang terparkir di lantai dasar gedung bertingkat tempat di mana ia bekerja. 

"Haruskah aku berhenti dan membeli seikat bunga?" Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak di sebuah toko bunga dan membeli satu ikat mawar merah sebelum akhirnya ia pulang untuk bertemu suami mungil yang tengah menantinya.

Apa yang Chanyeol temukan pertama kali ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya sungguh membuat senyum itu semakin lebar.

Suami kecilnya yang tengah berdiam diri di sofa segera bangkit dan berlari untuk memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, "Kau pulang!"

"Aku pulang, Baekhyun… Dan, erm, aku membelikan seikat bunga mawar untukmu." Dengan malu-malu Chanyeol menyerahkan bunga mawar itu pada suami mungilnya.

Mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih untuk 5 tahun lamanya. Mereka juga telah mengikrarkan janji untuk saling mencintai di altar 2 tahun yang lalu. Namun tingkah romantis seperti ini tetap saja membuat mereka malu terhadap satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih… ayah," Baekhyun, suami kecil Chanyeol, bergumam kecil untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya sembari meraih bunga mawar itu.

"Ayah?"

"Ya, ayah… untuk kacang kecil kita," ucap Baekhyun sembari menunduk dan mengusap perut datarnya.

Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan berulang kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada si mungil. 

"Jangan menangis, Pria Besar. Kau kehilangan ketampananmu ketika kau menangis," Baekhyun terkekeh ketika ia menghapus air mata Chanyeol.

Namun pada dasarnya Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun dan begitu juga dengan sebaliknya. Jadi meskipun Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak menangis, Baekhyun sendiri tetap mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Berhentilah menangis, Baekhyun… kau juga terlihat sangat buruk ketika kau memiliki air hidung mengalir dari hidungmu."

Kemudian mereka tertawa di antara air mata bahagia mereka.

.

.

.

_Saat kau masih berada di genggamanku: Bayi Kacang._

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah mendapatkan kacang kecil mereka dan memberikannya nama Park Hyunchan. Ya, Hyunchan berasal dari potongan akhir nama Baekhyun dan potongan depan nama Chanyeol. Baekhyun-lah yang memberikan kacang itu nama.

Sehun, kawan Chanyeol, berkata bahwa itu adalah kekanak-kanakan, namun Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun selama itu membuat Baekhyun merasa senang.

Termasuk memenuhi panggilan si mungil untuk pergi ke pinggiran kota dan berlibur untuk dua hari bersama kacang kecil mereka.

"Kau baik? Haruskah aku yang menyetir? Kau terlihat sangat pucat, Chanyeol," dengan nada khawatir Baekhyun meraih kening Chanyeol yang terasa hangat.

Chanyeol segera menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari keningnya dan kembali menaruh perhatian pada jalanan di hadapannya, "Aku baik."

"Tapi kau terasa hangat. Kau demam? Haruskah kita batalkan acara liburan ini?"

"Kau menginginkan ini,"

"Dan aku tidak menginginkan suamiku jatuh sakit saat berlibur, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menatap sekilas pada Baekhyun yang tanpa henti terus menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir, "Aku baik. Aku telah meneguk obat pereda demam."

"Berhenti di tempat peristirahatan dan biarkan aku yang menyetir. Jadi kau dan kacang kita dapat tidur."

"Tidakㅡ"

"Aku memaksa, Chanyeol." 

Sekali lagi Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas. Ia menghela nafasnya ketika air mata mulai berkumpul di ujung mata Baekhyun secara perlahan.

"Baiklah, aku memberikanmu waktu satu jam dan biarkan aku menyetir lagi."

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol bertukar posisi dengan Baekhyun di tempat peristirahatan. Air mata Baekhyun adalah kelemahan Chanyeol, semua tahu itu.

Sebelum mereka berangkat, Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol untuk menegak obat lainnya dan membuat lelaki tinggi itu menurunkan sandaran kursinya hingga ia dapat berbaring.

Satu jam telah berlalu, namun Baekhyun tak kunjung membangunkan Chanyeol yang kini tengah tertidur pulas dengan Hyunchan yang tertidur di atas dada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh mendapati suami tingginya dan bayi kacang mungilnya itu tertidur dengan pulas.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalian terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat seperti ini. Sepertinya… aku harus bertahan lebih lama lagi untuk menikmati pemandangan ini, benar?" Baekhyun mengusap punggung Hyunchan dan mengusap lembut kepala Chanyeol dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

.

.

.

_Saat kau masih berada di genggamanku: Kebenaran._

Berulang kali Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sembari mengusap wajahnya, "Chanyeol, dengarkan akuㅡ"

"Baekhyun, kau menyembunyikan ini semua dariku?" Chanyeol menunjuk secarik kertas di tangannya, sebuah dokumen mengenai kondisi Baekhyun yang semakin melemah.

Baekhyun meraih lengan Chanyeol dan berusaha membuat lelaki tinggi itu menatapnya, "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir… A-aku… Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh, percayalah padaku."

Si mungil berusaha untuk menenangkan suami tingginya yang tengah merasakan campur aduk di hatinya. Baekhyun memahaminya, benar-benar memahami sikap dan reaksi Chanyeol.

Bayangkan, kekasihmu menyembunyikan penyakit yang secara perlahan menggerogoti tubuhnya sendiri untuk delapan bulan lamanya dan kau mengetahuinya secara tidak sengaja.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melahirkan Hyunchan, Baekhyun... Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu untuk melahirkan Hyunchan," mata berair milik Chanyeol kini bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol… kau memilihku… daripada Hyunchan kita?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk dan menatap secarik kertas diagnosis di tangannya, memastikan apa yang telah ia baca adalah sebuah kenyataan.

"Chanyeol, seharusnya kau memilih Hyunchan kita daripada akuㅡ"

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol terhenti ketika air matanya mengalir, "Aku tidak bisa hidup… tanpamu."

Chanyeol menunduk, menyandarkan keningnya pada bahu Baekhyun dan menangis, "Kitaㅡ Kita dapat membuat Hyunchan lainnya… kita dapat menemukan Hyunchan di sebuah panti asuhan… K-kita dapat meminta seorang wanita mengandung untuk kita… Kita dapat mendapatkan Hyunchan kita dimanapun, Baekhyun. Dan kau… kau hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Aku tidak akan mendapatkanmu lagi"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air matanya sendiri dan berusaha menjadi tegar. "Tidak, Chanyeol… Kau dapat menemukan Baekhyun pada siapa pun… K-kau hanya perlu membuka hatimu, dan rasakan cinta yang mereka berikan padamuㅡ"

"Tidak, tidak dengan itu. Aku tidak akan membuka hatiku untuk siapapun. Mereka akan terasa sangat palsu."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Aku… senang mendengarnya, Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun…"

"Hm?"

"Aku menyayangimu, kau mengerti? Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu, aku juga sangat mencintaimu… dan kacang kecil kita."

"Berikan semua cintamu padaku, Baekhyun, atau aku akan cemburu." Baekhyun terkekeh, membuat air matanya mengalir.

"Chanyeol…"

"Hm?"

"Berjanjilah padaku, meskipun kau sangat benci pada kenyataan bahwa aku telah meninggalkanmu pergi, kumohon jangan tinggalkan Hyunchan, hm? Untukku. Ingat aku dalam diri Hyunchan… A-aku telah berjuang untuk kacang kita… Jadi, jaga Hyunchan untukku."

"Tidak, kita akan menjaga Hyunchan bersama-bersama, benar?"

"... Benar."

.

.

.

_Saat kau masih berada di genggamanku: Saat Terakhir._

Baekhyun melemah, kondisinya tak kunjung membaik meskipun ia meminum obatnya dengan rajin dan mengatur pola makannya dengan baik.

Ini semua adalah efek samping dari persalinan pria. Mereka akan kehilangan imunitas tubuh mereka secara besar-besaran.

Dokter berkata bahwa efek samping ini hanya dialami oleh tiga puluh persen pasien dari total persalinan pria. Dan sayangnya Baekhyun adalah salah satu bagian dari mereka.

Setiap hari Chanyeol akan mengunjungi rumah sakit dengan seikat bunga di tangannya dan menaruh bunga tersebut di samping ranjang Baekhyun. Setelah itu ia akan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengusap punggung tangan itu dengan lembut.

Sesekali Baekhyun akan membawa Hyunchan ke dalam pelukannya dan bercerita banyak hal pada jagoan kecil yang tengah tertidur itu.

"Saat kau besar… kau akan menatap langit dan berkata, 'Papa, aku memiliki seorang Ayah yang hebat', benar?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun, kemudian ia mengecup pucuk kepala si mungil.

"Chanyeol, bisakah aku melihat pantai?" adalah sebuah permintaan Baekhyun di suatu minggu pagi setelah ia mendapatkan pemeriksaan umumnya.

Baekhyun tidak mendapat izin untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit, jadi Chanyeol memilih untuk membawakan pantai ke kamar rawat Baekhyun.

Si tinggi memutar suara deburan ombak dari ponselnya, memutar sebuah video singkat ketika mereka berada di pantai dengan proyektor, dan memakai celana pendek serta melepas atasannya.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun merasa jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol, "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Chanyeol. Terima kasih telah berada di sampingku untuk waktu yang lama"

"Jangan katakan sesuatu dan membuatnya terdengar seperti itu adalah kata-kata terakhirmu," si tinggi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengusap pipi Chanyeol, "Kata-kata terakhirku akan menjadi 'Aku menyayangimu, Chanyeol'"

Dan dua hari kemudian Baekhyun benar-benar meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Hyunchan setelah ia mengecup bibir si tinggi dengan membisikkan kata-kata 'Aku menyayangimu, Chanyeol' di telinga si tinggi.

Saat itulah dunia Chanyeol secara perlahan runtuh.

Ia tidak dapat menahan tangisannya ketika petugas memulai prosesi kremasi tubuh Baekhyun. Hyunchan yang berada dalam pelukannya pun turut menangis.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol bergetar kuat ketika ia menerima abu Baekhyun, "B-Baekhyun…"

Ia memeluk guci tersebut dan berkali-kali menyebut nama Baekhyun, berharap Baekhyun akan muncul di hadapannya dan tersenyum lebar.

Di penghujung hari, Chanyeol dan kedua keluarga tersebut mengendarai mobil dan mendatangi sebuah pantai di mana Baekhyun sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chanyeol.

"Lihat, Baekhyun, ini pantai seperti apa yang kau inginkan," Chanyeol melirik pada guci di tangannya dan kedua matanya kembali berair.

Secara perlahan ia mulai menebar abu Baekhyun ke laut, "Kau… akan menjagaku, bukan?"

.

.

.

"Yah…"

"Ayah…"

"Ayah!"

"Uh, huh?" suara anak kecil membuat Chanyeol tersadarkan dari lamunannya. Kini ia berada di sebuah restoran yang terasa familiar dengan seorang anak kecil di hadapannya.

Ah, benar, ini adalah acara makan ulang tahun Hyunchan.

"Pasta ayah akan menjadi dingin."

"Ayah rasa, ayah berdiam diri untuk waktu yang lama, huh?"

"Ya!" seru Hyunchan, "Dan ayah terlihat sangat sedih… Apakah… karena Hyunchan menanyakan mengenai… Papa?" Hyunchan menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebuah kebiasaan yang biasa dilakukan oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Ayah tidak sedih. Ayah hanya… merindukan Papa."

"Apakah Papa sedang pergi?"

"Ya, Papa sedang pergi."

"Kapan Papa akan kembali?"

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia berdeham, "Hyunchan, kau ingin bertemu Papa?"

"Ya!"

"Ayah juga ingin bertemu dengan Papa, haruskah kita susul Papa?"

"Ya!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Tidak, Papamu akan memarahi Ayah tanpa henti jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Untuk sekarang, bersabarlah dan sampaikan pada langit bahwa kau merindukan Papa, mengerti?"

"Dimengerti, Kapten!"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan mengusap kepala Hyunchan, "Makanlah yang banyak bayi kacang. Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti Papa."

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Aku berharap prompter dan pembaca sekalian menikmati cerita yang telah aku buat ini. Semoga cerita ini cukup memuaskan karena aku tidak terlalu pandai dengan menulis fiksi ^^


End file.
